TotalDramaNaruto as "Ennui" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:31 TotalDramaNaruto 4035c962@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.53.201.98 has joined #equivalent 16:31 <@TDIFan13> Hi, TotalDramaNaruto. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:31 Ennui and Scott 16:31 <@TDIFan13> Okay! 16:31 <@TDIFan13> So since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Ennui, and then you can audition for Scott right after. 16:32 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 16:32 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaNaruto/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Audition_Tapes Here ya go!~ 16:32 <@TDIFan13> Thanks. 16:32 <@TDIFan13> Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 16:32 Kk 16:32 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:33 He'll be his reg monotone self but I hope to flesh him out a bit more since Crimson isnt there to fall back on 16:33 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:33 There's no one dark enough to love him this season. But if someone wants to then sure 16:33 <@TDIFan13> Awesome! 16:33 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:34 Nope 16:34 <@TDIFan13> Good to know. 16:34 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Ennui. Your partner for this scene is Dakota. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:34 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Dakota13 16:34 TotalDramaNaruto has changed nick to Ennui| 16:34 *sees Dakota's bright pinkness* 16:34 * Dakota13 talks loudly on her cellphone by the girls' cabin. 16:34 <+Dakota13> So then I was like, "Yuh-huh, Tiffany!" 16:34 <+Dakota13> And she was like "Nuh-uh." 16:35 ...Your brightness disturbs me 16:35 Mind toning it down 16:35 <+Dakota13> Hello?! 16:35 <+Dakota13> Shhh. 16:35 <+Dakota13> Girl talk! 16:35 <+Dakota13> Amber, let me call you back. 16:35 * Dakota13 hangs up the phone. 16:35 *blinks slowly and teleports up to her face* 16:35 <+Dakota13> H-hi... 16:35 <+Dakota13> Are you the new maid or something? 16:35 <+Dakota13> Are there maids here? 16:36 My name is Ennui, Pink one. 16:36 Maids are a the darkest of staff positions. 16:36 It would be an honor to be one 16:36 <+Dakota13> Someone get this weird man away from me! 16:36 <+Dakota13> :o 16:37 <+Dakota13> But if I'm kidnapped, think of all the attention I'll get from the paparazzi. <3 16:37 Have you considered wearing black? 16:37 <+Dakota13> Black? 16:37 If you want attention it's the best way to get it 16:37 Black shirt, blant pants. Black soul 16:37 It would offset the gross bubbly of your personality 16:37 <+Dakota13> Wait, so you're a style consultant? 16:38 <+Dakota13> If you're not here to kidnap me, how will I ever get my spin-off series??? D: 16:38 I speciualze in Goth and Goth byproducts 16:38 If you need a consultation I can help *holds out death metal like buisness card 16:38 * Dakota13 looks at Ennui's dry skin and screams. 16:38 <+Dakota13> HELP! 16:38 * Dakota13 runs away. 16:39 They always run.,.... 16:39 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:39 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Scott, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions